


i would die for you in secret

by closuredream



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Driving, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Difference, Idiot (affectionate), Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Tickles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i make taylor swift references get over it, theyre boyfriends you honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closuredream/pseuds/closuredream
Summary: One of the things they both shared to a maximun extent was how much they appreciate love, even if their love languages are very different, there's nothing they enjoy more than being able to be themselves when there's no one around.(or the one where they show their love for the other through the day)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	i would die for you in secret

Dream didn't understand how did he ever got so _lucky_ to call his best friend of years, his soulmate, his lover. He's not complaining, of course he's not, he's just curious about how the universe works and how he usually hates accidents, but when they went from friends to boyfriends, he realized accidents _aren't that bad._

He woke up and by the lack of sun outside, he could tell that the one hour nap they were supposed to take transformed into at least a 3 hour one. To his surprise _his_ beautiful George was still fast asleep next to him, curled up on his bare chest, and he thought to himself that the picture that was happening right in front of his eyes, was worth to be painted and be in a museum, _George is a work of art after all_ , he thought. 

He brought his own hand to his cheeks, caressing the carmesí color that was spreading through Georges face thanks to Dream's AC on their shared bedroom, or it may also be because he could tell his boyfriend was pretending to be asleep, just _loving the attention_ he was receiving. 

"Hi sweetheart" Dream's raspy voice made the smaller one tightly wrap his arms around his torso. He laughed. 

"Shut up, it's too early for this" George mumbles, getting closer the the blonds neck, wishing they could stay like this forever. 

"It's 7 pm, Georgie" The taller says, not able to hide his giggle due to his boyfriends antics of not being able to function as soon as he wakes up, and at this point both of them are aware of this issue. Dream doesn't care, though. 

"And? We can stay in bed for the rest of the night, I don't care" George keeps his eyes closed, the lack of light in the room makes it easier for him to just wanting to _drift away_ and fall asleep feeling the warmth of his boyfriend right beside him. 

Dream wishes he could live in this moment forever, he wishes they could cuddle until the moment where the end of the world comes around, he thinks peace is where George is, probably because he also believes _they were born from the same star_ and that they always were meant for each other. 

So he kisses the messy black haired on the top of his head and sighs. "You know I promised them I would stream today, babe" one of his hands makes it's way to hold one of his, just because he felt the need to, but maybe it's also because he wants to see their _hand difference_ again. God, he can't never get tired of him, can't he? 

"That doesn't sound fair to me" George finally open his eyes to immediately let go of Dreams warm torso and he turns around in the bed, his back now facing his boyfriends face, who, is now left with a mouth wide open, heat starting to build up on his cheeks. 

He's fully aware he's just messing with him and that he doesn't really meant it. So he starts doing the best plan his mind could come up with. _Tickles._

Dream's hands go from George's stomach, where he knows he won't be able to stop laughing, to the side of his ribs. None of them can't stop giggling. Dream's smiles at the sight underneath him, George is constantly moving and jokingly trying to get him off of him, but they both know they're enjoying this exact moment. The room is full of playful screams and loud laughter, and it almost seems like the world stopped for both of them as they take a break and Dream starts kissing George's face. 

"Why don't we go and drive around the city for a while, and then we come back and I start stream, _with you sitting on my lap?_ " The blond proposes with his second best idea of the afternoon, his lips only leaving the british pale skin to talk, as he keeps kissing him over and over again in different spots of his body. 

"And you promise you're not going to be loud during the stream?" George asks, his dark eyes never leaving his gaze, and for a moment he could've swore he lost his train of thoughts while looking at the perfect face that was looking right back at him. 

"I'm gonna play Geoguessr, and I promise I will be as quiet as I can, angel" Dreams hand sweetly caress the olders cheek, and with one look at the other they knew the plan was a go.

So Dream got up (not without kissing george on the lips) and went to their closet to find two of his hoodies, one for him and the other one for the love his life, who he already knew was gonna ask for one anyways. 

And when they both feel like they're ready to go, Dream holds George's hand and leads him outside of their shared apartment, opening the copilot door for him and they start their drive to nowhere, Mr Loverman plays on the radio and the boys can't help but scream the lyrics at the top of their lungs. 

George is in charge of the AUX, and he's sleepy so when their song ends, he decides its time for their own playlist they made for this exact moment. " _I want to drive away with you_ " is the name of it, and they spent the next hour driving around Florida with not a single care in the world, just two soulmates enjoying each others company.

One of the things they both shared to a maximum extent was how much they appreciate love, even if their love languages are very different, there's nothing they enjoy more than being able to be themselves when theres no one around. Being able to share uncomfortable conversations and not evade them, laughing until one of them has to stop to take some air, sharing advices and clothes, crying for love and pain, holding hands in the middle of a movie or while walking on the park. _They know what love is thanks to the other_ , and they're happy they're able to share a tiny bit of their life with the world.

  
_**Bonus:** _

"You're an idiot. George is like, the biggest idiot" Dream can't help but laugh at his boyfriend's antics. 

They've been streaming for the past hour, and as the night progressed, George took a liking into ruining with Dreams guesses and, because he knew Dream would blindly trust him, he kept messing with the countries on purpose. 

"It's not funny chat, we could be on 10 streak by now if someone didn't fucked it up" Dream looks down to his boyfriend who was sitting on his lap and observes how his grin gets bigger and bigger duo to his annoyance. And a part of him wishes he could be mad, but soon enough he joins him on his laughter. 

It feels easy, it really does. Being surrounded by love everywhere they go, because they're full of it. 

Sometimes they wish they could stop time and live in a specific moment together, where they feel at their highest, but then another moment like that comes, and then another, and they realize no matter where they are or where they go, they will always be high on love, they don't need an excuse to show the other how much they love each other, they just do. All the time, in any form, who cares about where, if they both belong with the other.

**Author's Note:**

> i would be lying if i didnt said that i was inspired with paper rings by taylor, specially with the "i hate accidents except when we went from friends to this / i want to drive away with you" but is anyone really surprised?? anyways thanks if u r reading this u r a Legend


End file.
